Kevin vs Jaune Arc vs Dan Hibiki
Kevin vs Jaune Arc vs Dan Hibiki Season 2 Episode 1 (Minions vs RWBY vs Street Fighter) Intro Hey guys, did you miss the 1V1V1 battles? Well their back! But sadly, this is the final season for 1V1V1 OMM’s. This fight is the battle of the dumb and big failures. Dan’s ridiculous ponytail and failure moves, Jaune’s scared and weird attitude, and Kevin’s… Trying to get a boss? Let them fight! Pre Fight Kevin walked into the arena, knowing if he won this battle he would receive… Something he wanted forever…. Fame! Kevin walked onto the stage with his fists curled and ready to fight someone! These fighters wouldn’t stand a- Dan crashed into Kevin, knocking the Minion into the ground. Dan got up and looked scared. Dan then put up his fists, acting like he was so tough. Dan: You have come to fight me… Uh…. Prepare Yourself for defeat! Kevin looked behind him and saw Jaune walk onto the stage. Jaune: Scared Yet?! LET THE DUMBIES ENGAGE! ENGAGE! Fight!!! Kevin grabbed his golf club and slammed it into Dan’s face. Dan dirt rolled into a post and grabbed his head in pain. Dan got up and landed a hard punch in Jaune’s face. Jaune got up and tackled Dan. Their was a circle of dust blasting from the 2 fighters. Kevin felt the pride and lept into the circle as well. After moments of dust, the 3 fighters blasted out of the circle and into the cement. They got up and ran at each other. Dan punched Jaune, who kicked Kevin, who smacked Dan. Dan raged and did an uppercut Kevin. Jaune flipped into the air and grabbed his sword. Kevin watched as Jaune swung at him, his sword swinging madly. The sword emerged into the Minion, slicing the Minion into a thousand tiny pieces. HO! DON’T THINK HE CAN RECOVER FROM THAT ONE! KEVIN IS OUT! Jaune landed on the ground and grabbed his shield. Dan screamed in fear as Jaune lunged himself at Dan. Jaune landed hard on the ground and yelled in pain. Dan stood their, waiting for something to happen. Dan: Uhhh… Victory is mine! That was my plan! Jaune got up and slammed his shield into Dan’s face. Dan: My precious face! Dan could feel it coming. No, not again! It was his evil form! Dan was no longer; Evil Dan was coming to Papa! Evil Dan quickly did an uppercut on Jaune’s face, sending the fighter stumbling backwards. Evil Dan then fired a hadoken at Jaune. Jaune blocked it with his shield. Evil Dan noticed a jetpack sitting behind him. He smirked. Evil Dan put on the jetpack and flung himself at Jaune. The jetpack was flash of light as Evil Dan punched Jaune so hard in the face, knocking out the fighter instantly. K.O!!!!!!!!! Conclusion This Melee’s Winner Is… Dan Hibiki!!!!!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? fighters Category:1V1V1 Category:Male-only battles